1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device which includes a circuit including at least one semiconductor element such as a transistor, and a manufacturing method thereof. For example, embodiments of the present invention relate to an electronic device which includes, as a component, any of a power device mounted in a power circuit, a semiconductor integrated circuit including a memory, a thyristor, a converter, an image sensor, or the like, an electro-optical device typified by a liquid crystal display device, and a light-emitting display device including a light-emitting element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transistors formed over a glass substrate or the like are manufactured using amorphous silicon, polycrystalline silicon, or the like, as typically seen in liquid crystal display devices. Although transistors including amorphous silicon have low field effect mobility, they can be formed over a larger glass substrate. On the other hand, although transistors including polycrystalline silicon have high field effect mobility, they are not suitable for being formed over a larger glass substrate.
In contrast to transistors including silicon, attention has been drawn to a technique by which a transistor is manufactured using an oxide semiconductor, and such a transistor is applied to an electronic device or an optical device. For example, Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 disclose a technique in which a transistor is manufactured using zinc oxide or an In—Ga—Zn—O-based oxide as an oxide semiconductor and the transistor is used as a switching element or the like of a pixel of a display device.
Meanwhile, it has been pointed out that hydrogen is a carrier source particularly in an oxide semiconductor. Therefore, some measures need to be taken to prevent hydrogen from entering the oxide semiconductor at the time of depositing the oxide semiconductor. Further, variation of a threshold voltage is suppressed by reducing the amount of hydrogen contained in not only the oxide semiconductor but also a gate insulating film in contact with the oxide semiconductor (see Patent Document 3).